The Devil's Book
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: Harry's friends are up to something and he gets help from the last place he expected.Warnings SLASH!
1. Part l'un

A/N - Not much to say except I hope that you like it!

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

"Shh…Don't wake up Harry."

"I'm being quiet! Dean, Seamus are you up?"

"Ron shut up and just move!"

Harry lay silently in bed as he heard his friends leave, again. It had been going on since the beginning of their seventh year. Harry had defeated Voldemort over the summer and was finally looking forward to a normal school year. He thought he had found it until his friends started becoming distant. Harry felt that now that his destiny was complete there was no use for him.

Once Harry was sure that he was the only one left in the dorm he opened his curtains. Taking in the empty beds he went to his trunk to get dressed before grabbing his cloak and the map from under his mattress. Normally these would be in his trunk as well, but Ron and Hermionie had kept asking for them and once he walked in on them trying to break into his trunk. After that incident he put the two items in a different place every other day.

Once Harry had put all of his things into a backpack he made his way to the common room, glancing around before heading towards the entrance hall. Once there, he slowly pushed the door open and made his way to the Quidditch Pitch, hoping a fly would calm his nerves.

Harry had reached the middle of the pitch, and about to mount his Firebolt before he realized that he was not alone.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as the blonde boy walked toward him.

"Why aren't you with your friends Potter? Not invited on their little escapades?"

"Why don't you just go shove-" Harry cut himself off when he realized that somehow Malfoy was no longer in front of him.

"I know where they are," Draco's breath ghosted over Harry's ear. "They're selling their souls to the Devil himself while you stay unaware. It was Dumbledore's idea you know. He wants the people around you to have more power than you, he wants to keep you in check. But I can offer you more than that, I can offer you infinite power."

"How do you know all this? How do I know that this isn't some sick scheme to get me in trouble?" Harry asked trembling as Draco's breath continued to send shivers up his spine.

"You already trust me, or else you wouldn't still be here, and don't worry if you accept my offer all will be reveled to you."

"What do I have to do for this 'infinite power?'" Harry asked, slightly more confidant.

"Die."

"You want to make me a vampire?"

"Greater than a vampire. I'm an angel Harry, the most powerful of them all. I am the bastard son of God and the Devil and I've killed both my fathers, I run the afterlife. I just decided to come to the mortal realm for a bit. I can give you anything you want, just join me."

"Why me? Why not one of your mindless 'friends' or someone with more power?"

"Because Harry, you are the one with the most power. Why do you think Dumbledore is scared? Say you'll come with me, die for me."

Harry thought about the past few months. With his friends avoiding him and the ministry threatening him.

Even if Malfoy was lying and just killed him, it would be better than what he had now.

"Do it," Harry said with conviction feeling the smirk in Malfoy's next words.

"I was hoping you would say that." That was all Harry heard before he felt a quick flash of pain and then two pricks in his neck. Harry felt as if he was swirling in a world of black and would have fallen if not for the strong arms holding him upright. He was quickly turned around and heard in his ear.

"Bite me, Harry. Sink your teeth into my flesh and drink and all of your hearts desires will come true."

Harry hazily opened his eyes and saw a an expanse of milky white skin that seem to be glowing. Harry only gazed for a second before licking a patch of skin and sinking newly formed fangs in. Harry vaguely heard a moan before the sensation of blood flowing down his throat overtook his senses. Far too soon Harry was roughly pulled away from his meal. he got one last lick in, though, closing the wound.

"Did you like that Harry?"

"Oh God yes!"

Draco smirked down at the darker boy leaning against his chest. "Then it's a good thing that there will be more to come then, but now, you have some new things to learn about yourself."

Before Harry could respond Draco picked him up and carried him to the shore of the lake. He carefully set the smaller boy down before sitting next to him.

"Open your eyes Harry, and see the world in a new light."


	2. part duex

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He didn't notice any changes, until he realized that it was midnight and there was no way he should be able to see the veins on the leaves that were in a tree across the lake.

"Draco," Harry paused and tried to realize when Malfoy had become Draco. He decided it had to have been when he was drinking the lighter boy's blood. "What's going on? Everything looks perfect, and I'm not wearing my glasses am I?"

Draco chuckled. "No, Harry, you're not, but I do recommend that you pretend you still need them. Perfect eyesight is one of the many benefits of being a fledgling, but before we can get into your new powers you have to learn to disguise the truth. First we will work on your beautiful green eyes."

"What's happened to my eyes. They're the only things I have left of my mother!" Harry said as he worked himself into a panic.

"Shh, Harry. You still have green eyes, there's just a black rim around them, and that's very easy to hide. I want you to think about what your eyes really look it, picture it perfectly in your mind and simply decided that you eyes are going to look like that."

"That doesn't make any sense," Harry whined as he tried to concentrate.

"Yes it does. You can do anything you want, and if you want your eyes green, then green they shall be."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco hopefully.

"Very good, just like the gorgeous green they always were. That's the only change that people will notice, for now. It's getting late. I want you to go to sleep, and meet me tomorrow in the Quidditch Pitch at eleven. Remember though, no one can know about this, so we have to act like we hate each other, but don't worry it's not too hard, I've been doing it for years."

With that as his parting words Draco got up and left Harry by the side of the lake. As Harry was walking back to the castle he realized something.

"Draco said my eyes were gorgeous." With that Harry ran the rest of the way to his bed in the tower.

* * *

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly for Harry as he awaited his late night meeting with Draco, hoping to get some answers to questions that had been on his mind all day. Harry waited quietly in his bed while his 'friends' sneaked out. He could even hear Ron ask Hermionie if they should look for the map again. Harry was about to snore or something, but Dean said they had to hurry. Once Harry was sure that they were all gone, he packed his bag and headed for the pitch.

When he got there Draco was already waiting.

"I want some answers," Harry said the moment he got there.

"How about I explain everything, and then you can ask away?" Harry nodded and Draco started his tale. "I already told you who I am, but not my history. You see, neither of my fathers liked me very much. I was too soft for Lucifer, and too, evil, I suppose, for, well for lack of a better name, God. I was shuffled between the two planes of existence until I was finally locked into one of the cells in the deepest level of hell. I was scared and abused, but I wasn't the only one. Most people were discontent with what their final fate had been. I took advantage of that discontent. I raised myself an army, and first took over hell. I stood before my father and I killed him, but let me make something very clear. Angels or Gods or whatever, while not impossible to kill, are very hard to kill. Both of my fathers for example could only die by my sword, and some very complicated magic. You can only die by my sword as well, but you can still be hurt, but that's later. Anyway, I took the steps and killed my father. I ran half the underworld by both inheritance and popular demand. Next I set my sights on heaven. There is something else you must understand. Angels, by their very nature, are not nice creatures. We feed off of the blood of dead humans, many kill and torture for fun, it's rather sick. Now, you would think that the angels would raise their swords in my father's favor, but they were discontent as well. Angels hate humans, they hate how their master pays far more attention to mere mortals and turns his trusted followers into, well, slaves practically. So, when I went to them first with my idea, they loved it, an revolt was just what they wanted. They cleared my path, and I killed God, but I was banished almost immediately. Gabriel took over, you know the one from the Bible. He's one of the worst, and that's saying something, cares nothing for anyone but himself. I became his personal slave for years before I could figure out a way to defeat him . So now I rule all of the afterlife, heaven and hell.

Now onto you. You are a fledgling. A step below an angel, but far above a vampire, in fact you have the possibility to become an angel. You can't really die, I already said that, and you will heal very quickly but the pain from the wounds will be, doubled at least. You have to drink blood to survive, preferably from a human or me. You can do just about anything, within limits, which we won't know until we hit them. You'll have wings that you can work on command and your fangs will come when you need to feed. I think that's everything. Any questions?" Draco finished quietly.

"If you killed the Devil who are my friends selling their soul to? I've been wondering since you said it."

"Me. They don't know it's me. My given name is Mortvie."

"What about my soul?"

"You still have it, as do I. It does belong to you, it's just been changed. Sort of like water becoming steam, the same, but different."

Harry looked at Draco as the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. The blonde looked like he had just been drained of all that he had. Harry thought that he looked dejected and defeated. When Draco looked up at Harry and their eyes locked, Harry stopped breathing. After a few minutes he realized and started freaking out a bit, breaking the moment and causing Draco to laugh.

"I forgot to mention that part didn't I? You don't need to breath, only to talk. Also, you don't have real blood anymore, it's kind of a black sludge, I don't really know." Draco looked up at Harry as if the smaller boy would leave at any moment. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you all of this before I turned you."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't." Draco looked up confused and Harry giggled a bit before blushing. "If you'd told me I would have said no and missed out on this. I would continue to live under the control of people who don't care what happens to me. Thank you Draco." Harry looked up at the blonde's face and briefly wondered how the two of them had gotten so close to each other.

"Well, in that case I suppose that you're very welcome."

They stared into each others eyes as they moved closer together, stopping when their lips were less than an inch apart. Harry swallowed nervously and Draco dipped his head so that his lips brushed against Harry's. Before Draco could move away Harry grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. As their tongues battled for dominance a black fire seemed to start by their feet.


	3. part trios

A/N: OMG you guys must hate me like woah! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. I am an absolutly horrible person! Please don't stop reading my story (was that proper grammer?)! I'm posting three chapters today and after that I will try really hard to type fast so that I can update again...SORRY!

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters!

I would still love it if you would all review...it may make me write faster...you know...just saying

* * *

Neither of the boys noticed what was happening around them, for they were too caught up in each other. Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lower lip and took advantage of the resulting moan by slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth.

As the kiss intensified the fire around the boys grew until it engulfed them completely. Their passion increased as the fire reached a fevered pitch. When at last they broke apart, only to rest their foreheads together, the fire died, but not before both boys caught a glimpse.

"What on earth was that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I'm not exactly sure, but, let's just say that we will enjoy spending eternity together," Draco said as he continued to hold Harry.

"We get to spend eternity together?" Harry asked rather shyly.

"Only if you want to mon amour."

"I think I'd like that very much," Harry said as he snuggled deeper into Draco's chest. The blonde chuckled before kissing the brunette again. After an extended snogging session, Harry looked up at Draco.

"Are we dating now, I mean are we boyfriends now?" Harry asked blushing deeply.

"Only if you want to, but you do know we couldn't tell anyone for safety's sake."

"I don't care as long as I know," Harry said leaning into Draco's chest.

Soon after Draco sent Harry back to his bed with the promise of another meeting tomorrow at the same time and place.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Ron slid into the seat next to Harry.

"So, mate. You weren't in your bed last night, where were you?"

"Harry! That is completely irresponsible. Even without the threat of Voldemort wondering around the school after curfew is incredibly dangerous," Hermionie admonished as she sat down on Harry's other side.

"Aw, loosen up a bit, for all we know our little Harry has finally grown up and gotten himself a girl," Seamus said as he and the rest of the dorm sat.

Harry turned a bright red at this and coughed on his pumpkin juice.

"Harry! You've got a girl and you haven't told us yet? Now, as your best mate I think that I should be the first one to know," Ron said digging his elbow into Harry's side a little as the rest of the group laughed a bit.

"Ummm…Well she doesn't really want to tell anybody that we're going out because of…my…fame. Yeah she doesn't want her name to end up in the Daily Prophet or something like that," Harry said as he wiped the juice off of himself.

Hermionie frowned a bit before saying something. "Well I understand her feelings. I know from experience that it's horrible to have your love life in the paper, but we're not reporters Harry, you can tell us anything." She patted Harry on the back and smiled a smiled that Harry would have thought was real a few nights ago.

"I know, but I'd rather not, at least not until we're more secure in our relationship, you know what I mean?"

Hermionie sighed heavily, but reluctantly nodded in agreement, much to Ron's shock.

"What do you mean, 'more secure in your relationship'? Are you going to wait until you're fucking to tell us?"

"What! No! I just meant that we weren't going to tell anyone, not even our friends until we're sure that it's going to...I don't know how to put it!" Harry exclaimed. Luckily for him Hermionie stepped in.

"What Harry means is that he didn't want us to get all worked up over him dating someone if it was only going to be a short little fling."

"Exactly, thank you," Harry said as he sighed before continuing with his meal.

* * *

Later that day while Harry was down to the kitchens to visit Dobby, Ron and Hermionie had a little chat in the boy's dorm.

"Why did you defend him like that? You know the headmaster is going to be upset that we didn't find out who he's seeing. She could have signed with us and helped to control him!" Ron practically screamed at his girlfriend.

"That is exactly why I didn't push him. They haven't been seeing each other long and if it does turn out to be a short thing we would have to initiate an essentially useless member. If we wait until their relationship is solid before pushing for a name, one Harry will trust us more and two it will be more likely that the two of them will stay together long enough to have an influence," Hermionie calmly explained to the redhead in front of her.

"You're bloody brilliant!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Hermionie says with a grin before walking out of the dorm.


	4. part quatre

I told you I would put up more today...I do not own Harry Potter...plase review...and rate!

* * *

"What do you mean Harry's seeing someone? Did you find out her name?" Dumbledore asked the students assembled in his office. There were 7 in all. Hermionie Granger, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom.

"No professor," Hermionie stated bravely.

"And why not?" Dumbledore asked with increasing anger. "She could have been useful to our cause."

"Yes sir, but Harry said they do not wish to reveal their relationship until they are sure it will be something more than a flying fancy. By not prying for an answer Harry will trust us more and immediately notify us if he believes it to be love. Which will prevent us from bringing another useless member into our team."

The group turned to look at Neville after Hermionie finished. He was the useless one that they referred to. The only reason he had been brought into the group was because he had accidentally overheard them leaving while he was down in the common room late one night.

"Yes, I see your point, but you must be punished for not consulting me first." As he said this Dumbledore lifted his wand and whispered _Crucio_ at Hermionie. He left her in agony for about thirty seconds before releasing her from the curse's hold. The whole group turned when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly revealing almost all of the Hogwarts teaching staff, excluding only Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid. The reason the two were not there was simple, well as simple as a group of upstanding citizens selling their eternal souls to who they thought was the devil could be. Hagrid was not entirely human, and therefore unable to take part. Those were just the rules. And Snape, well he had served under Voldemort and Dumbledore knew that the Potions master would quickly see the parallels between his boss and ex-master.

"Good, we are almost all here," Dumbledore said as there was another knock on the door. "It seems I may have spoken too soon."

"Sorry we're late," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said as they walked into the room.

"It's quite alright. So, were you able to convince Remus to join our cause?"

"No, he said something about his lover not approving of something like this and would hear nothing else on the matter."

"I see, well in that case let us begin our meeting. We will soon have our meeting with _Him_. I want none of you to mess this up. There are no previously documented cases of this ever happening, so we don't know what to expect, but there are some very simple rules that I want all of you to follow. None of you are to speak until to spoken to, and do not look him in the eyes. You will all agree to whatever he asks and do not ask any questions." Dumbledore stopped and gazed out at the collected group. He wanted this to go perfectly. He wanted that brat under control. He wanted no one in his way when he made his move to take over.

_'And I always get what I want.'_


	5. part cinq

Last one for today...I don't own Harry Potter...plase review..and rate!

* * *

"Draco?" Harry looked up at the blonde as the two walked to the lake to sit down.

"Yes love?"

Harry blushed a little at the endearment before saying, "Ron and them know I'm dating someone. They don't know who though because I told them that she didn't want people to know. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell them, but they asked me questions and I didn't know what to say and, and -" Harry said getting more and more flustered with each passing word.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it Harry," Draco said pulling the brunette into his lap as he sat on the bank of the lake.

They sat in silence for a bit before Harry spoke up.

"When are they going to do it?"

"Do what?" Draco asked already knowing the answer.

"Betray me. Sell their souls to you so that they can have more power."

"Soon."

"That's not a very good answer, and you know it!" Harry said getting angry.

"I'm sorry mon amour, but it is the best answer I can give you. I know it's soon because, well I just know these types of things. I won't know exactly until they call me. When they do I'll bring them to hell and get on with it," Draco said while hugging Harry closer to himself.

"Can I be there?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see what happens to them. I want to look in their eyes and know that they really mean it, or don't if that's even a possibility," Harry said as he started to cry softly.

"Shh. I don't really think you want to go then. I only think one of them isn't sincere."

Harry sniffs a little. "Who?"

"Neville. From what I understand he's in the group by accident. I never force people to do this, they have the choice of backing out until the moment it's done. I have a feeling Mr. Longbottom will say no, that is if he's offered the proper cover and possibly protection."

"Why would you help Neville?"

"First off, it would be a favor to a friend. Secondly, he is far more powerful than he thinks. He could be a great wizard if people would let him. Living under constant pressure to be something you're not stunts a person."

"I thought you didn't like him?" Harry asked looking up a his boyfriend.

"I've never been allowed to."

"But you're not really a Malfoy."

"True, but I am living as one. It's practically the same thing. Sure, I can leave and come back any time I want, but to the majority of the world I am a Malfoy by birth and blood. I am expected to act as such."

"So are you saying that you're not really the snaky bastard that everyone knows and loathes?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, I am quite a bastard, and I suppose that I'm snaky as well, but I am not that way because I'm a Malfoy. I am that way because, well I don't know why, but I definitely am. Furthermore, you Mr. Potter do not loathe me, in fact I would go so far as to say you like me," Draco said as he started to tickle the smaller brunette in his arms. As Harry started to squirm around Draco gripped him and turned Harry so that they were facing each other. "Isn't that so?" Draco said as he smirked and leaned in closer pressing his mouth to the smaller boy's.


	6. part six

A/N - Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but, it's really the websites fault. I tried to upload my stories, and it woouldn't work. I really do apologize though, and I hope you keep reading my story...please. Anyway, there is a big warning for this chapter...ready...SMUT!SEX!I"M PRETTY SURE IT MIGHT BE TOO GRAPHIC FOR THIS SITE! You may ask "Why don't you just remove it?" Beacuse I hate when an author does that, so I won't do it myself.

Disclaimer - I am making no money, so leave me alone!

* * *

The two stayed attached at the lips for what seemed like an eternity to Harry. He was finally beginning to appreciate no longer needed to breathe as the kiss continued. Harry started to whine when Draco extracted his mouth but it quickly turned into a moan as Draco re-attached his mouth to Harry's neck. He placed open mouthed kisses along Harry's jaw and neck as he made his way down to the collar of Harry's t-shirt. Draco tsked at the offending object before pulling it over Harry's head. He gasped slightly when he saw his lover's bare chest.

The lightly tanned skin was marred with a myriad of scars. Most were just jagged line and such from the various abuses that he had suffered at his Uncle's hand. There was one in particular that caught Draco's eye.

"What is this?" he whispered as his finger traced the capital "D" that was engraved by Harry's navel.

"Dudley did it. He wanted to mark me, but Mrs. Figg came by before he could finish. He never tried to do it again, I just supposed that he forgot," Harry said as he buried his head in Draco's neck.

Draco pulled Harry up to face him before he said, "I don't care what happened then, now you belong to me and I belong to you. No other will be able to mark you." Draco leaned down to kiss his love's lips again as he ran his hands over Harry's chest. The brunette moaned as Draco paused over a nipple and started to play with it as he again moved toward Harry's neck. Draco continued to move southward. He latched onto Harry's collar bone as his hands continued their ministrations.

Harry had not been still this entire time either. He had successfully unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and managed to slip it off. His hands ran up and down Draco's back. The two kissed again, in a fierce battle of tongues while two sets of hands worked furiously on two sets of pants. Draco quickly undid the button and zipper of Harry's trousers, before helping the smaller boy with his own. Once they had both managed to shove off their pants, they stopped, panting.

"Are you sure we should do this out here?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco on top of him to keep warm, suddenly feeling the breeze off the lake.

Draco glanced around before whispering something. Suddenly they were in a warm bed, their clothes piled on the floor. "Is this more to your liking, mon doux?" he chuckled before his mouth started to lap at Harry's nipple.

"Yessss," Harry hissed as his last coherent thought.

Draco smirked as he continued to kiss and suck his way down to the waistband of Harry's boxers. When he reached the tented cloth Draco smirked before hooking his thumbs into the elastics and pulling down the last bit of clothing that was keeping him from his prize. Both gasped simultaneously when Harry was finally free from his confines, Harry at the cold air hitting his cock, and Draco at finally being able to see his beloved in all of the boy's glory.

Draco took no more than a second to admire the beauty that was before him before he started on the task at hand. He kissed the tip of Harry's erection before swallowing it to the root. As Draco enjoyed the scent of his lover, Harry screamed in pure pleasure. Draco chuckled, causing Harry to moan at the vibrations. Draco preceded to bob his head up and down, making sure to pay special attention to the head. All the while Harry continued to moan and mew in pleasure as he fisted is hands in Draco's hair. When Draco felt Harry approaching orgasm he suddenly stopped. Harry whined in protest, but Draco quieted him with a kiss.

"I want you to cum with me, when I'm inside you," Draco whisper in Harry's ear, causing the brunette to moan.

Draco whispered something and moved his hand down to Harry's entrance. Harry gasped when he felt a slick finger circle his hole before Draco claimed his mouth in a possessive kiss. Harry closed his eyes at the slight pain he felt when Draco slipped a finger inside of him, but the slight sting was quickly replaced by something close to pleasure as Draco moved the finer in and out. Once the blonde sensed that Harry was no longer in pain he slipped in another finger and started to scissor them. Again Harry closed his eyes as they started to water, but Draco was there, laying butterfly kisses all over Harry's face as he tried to calm the brunette down. Draco continued to stretch Harry as he searched for his prostate. Draco knew he had found it when the boy under him arched and moaned. Draco quickly added a third finger, wanting to make sure Harry wouldn't get hurt. When Harry started to impale himself on the blonde's fingers Draco knew he was ready.

Draco removed his fingers and quieted Harry's whine with a kiss. He moved back, whisper a spell, and positioned his cock at Harry's hole. Draco slid in slowly, stopping every time Harry whimpered in pain, giving the small boy time to adjust. When he was fully sheathed, he again stopped, using all of his self controlled to make sure than Harry was ready.

Harry was not in as much pain as he had anticipated. He still felt a burn and was grateful for Draco's patience with him. He knew that Draco was trying hard to wait for him to get comfortable. When he felt that he was ready, Harry squeezed and wiggled a little causing Draco to moan.

Draco slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. Both the boys moaned as Draco set a slow pace. Harry kept running his hands down Draco's back, but dug his nails in when Draco hit his prostate again. Draco now made an effort to hit that sweet spot with every thrust. Harry was in a pleasure induced haze, but he wanted more. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around Draco and forced him to go deeper.

"Faster…harder," the brunette moaned as Draco complied with his wishes.

Draco's pace began to get erratic as he neared his completion. He grasped Harry's erection and started to pump, just as erratically as his thrusts. Everything became faster and harder and they reached a fevered pitch. Both of the boys stilled as they creamed their completion. Draco, panting collapsed on top of Harry. Draco recovered first, pulling out of his lover and rolling to the side.

"Are you alright, ange?" Draco asked as he kissed Harry's brow. Harry looked over at the blonde and smiled lazily.

"That was amazing. I love you so much," Harry said as he snuggled into Draco's chest.

"I love you more," Draco whispered as he too drifted off to sleep.


	7. part sept

SORRY SORRY SORRY! rate and review

Disclaimer - i do not own harry potter

* * *

Harry blearily blinked his eyes open, in what he assumed to be, the morning. He stretched his arms and turned towards where he felt his love. When he finally opened his eyes he looked into Draco's smiling face.

"Hello, mon amour. Did you sleep well?" Draco asked after he placed a chaste kiss to Harry's pink lips.

"Hmm, yeah, you?" Harry asked as he smiled while stretching again.

"Every night I sleep with you will be a good night," Draco says. As Harry tried to swat as him he ducked before chuckling. "I know it sounds corny, but it's true."

Harry smiled again and looked around, taking in the room for the first time. "Where are we?"

Draco chuckled again. "We are in my room in the afterlife. Being the ruler has its perks."

Harry definitely had to agree with that. The bed they were in was absolutely huge. The sheets were black silk as were most of the pillows. The rest of the pillows and the comforter were black velvet. There were no hangings on the bed, unlike the beds at Hogwarts so Harry could see that the entire room was done up in black and a dark red. All of the furniture was a dark Mahogany, with a dark red carpet and black walls. Anything metal was a silver color, including the huge hanging chandelier. Draco had noticed Harry looking around the room. He came up behind his lover and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"I think it's amazing. I can't believe you would live at Hogwarts by choice when you could spend forever in here."

"If I had stayed here, I never would have found you, and now that I've found you I have someone to share this with."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he turned around to face Draco.

"Everything that is mine is yours as well. Just like I am yours and you are mine," Draco said before leaning down to kiss those tempting lips in front of him. The kiss was sweet and filled with an undying love that filled both boys to the brim. They broke apart after a bit and just looked into each other's eyes.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we really should be getting back to the school," Draco said as Harry nuzzled his neck.

"Hmm, but I just want to stay with you, I'm sure we have time," Harry said, still not leaving the blonde's neck. He continued to nuzzle the skin before laying open mouthed kisses. Above him Draco let out a deep moan.

"Harry, if you're hungry just take a bite," Draco said as he threw his head back. Harry simply nodded before going back to that lovely expanse of white skin. He quickly found the pulse point and after a quick lick Harry sunk the fangs, that had grown as he nuzzled his lover, into the smooth skin. Harry moaned as the iron taste filled his mouth. He continued to drink his filled until his love pulled him away. Harry whined complied after sealing the wound.

"I'm sorry, mon doux, but I do need to keep some of it," Draco said as Harry lowered his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said dejectedly.

"Oh, don't feel bad, I don't mind," Draco said as he pulled the smaller brunette to his chest. The two sat their entwined for a bit before Draco spoke again. "We really do need to get back to the mortal world sometime."

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he looked around the room for his clothes.

"We have been here awhile, but I think I'll bring us back at around one in the morning," Draco said as he spotted their clothes and started getting himself and Harry dressed.

"Wait, if you can bring us back anytime, why do we have to go back now?" Harry asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"It's kind of like jetlag, in theory. If we don't go back soon, our bodies' internal clicks will be messed up," Draco said as he embraced his love. The blonde whispered something and the two of them were back on the bank of the lake.

"Are we going to meet again tomorrow?" Harry asked, refusing to let go of the larger boy.

"Of course, mon cher. Meet me here at midnight, and we can go back to my room," Draco said, kissing the messy black haired boy beneath him.

"Goodnight Draco. I love you," He raised his lips to the blonde's and they kissed until the clock in one of the towers struck one.

"I love you too," Draco said as the two walked to the castle in silence and separated after entering the doors.


	8. part huit

Hey ya'll… 3 in one day! Woot woot, not really, but you know why. Remember to review!

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Harry quickly made his way up to the Gryffindor tower. He gave the Fat Lady the password before slipping through the portrait hole. He wanted to get back in his bed before the others came back. He crept up the stairs to his dorm room and was about to go in, until he heard voices.

"Guys, I don't think we should be going through Harry's things while he's away," someone who sounded like Neville said.

"Oh, be quite Neville. He'll never notice. We just want to make sure we know where his cloak and map are for tomorrow night. We can't have him finding us," Hermione said as Harry heard a trunk moved around.

"He probably has them with him, especially if he's going to meet his mystery girl again," Ron said with a slight reprimand in his voice.

"Do not give me that look Ronald Bilius Weasley! It would do no good to pressure Harry into telling us. He's all…sensitive right now," Hermione said.

"Will you guys just shut up!" yelled both Dean and Seamus.

"This is getting us no where. Dumbledore said to get the map and the cloak tomorrow and I don't want the one to be in trouble for not having it," Ginny said. This surprised Harry, for he had no idea that the sweet little redhead had anything to do with this.

He had no idea what to do next. He could walk in on his friends and call their bluff, or go and hide in the Common Room for the rest of the night. He made up his mind when he heard what Ginny said next.

"This is so stupid. I don't know why Dumbledore wants us to get his things for today, and never before. It's not like we're going to be in the castle very long anyway. Besides the little _savior_ hasn't figured anything out yet, why would tomorrow be any different. I think we should just forget about it and ask the idiot if we can borrow them at lunch. He's so trusting, he's sure to let us."

Harry was absolutely fuming. He wanted to burst in their and wring all of their necks. He had no idea were that feeling had come from though. He had never wanted to hurt someone before, not even his "family," not even Voldemort. Harry took a few deep breaths before he arraigned his face into a look of innocence and tiredness before he opened the door to his dorm. He stumbled in rather convincingly in his opinion, and made his way to where his bed was without saying anything. He sat down and took off his shoes before he looked up and 'noticed' everyone in the room.

"Ginny? Hermione? What are you guys doing in the boy's dorm so late?" Harry asked as he looked over and saw his trunk where it should be. He went to it, and got out some pajamas.

"Umm…Well, you see, er, Ron woke up and couldn't find you, so he called me and Ginny to come and…help look for you. We were just about to leave. Harry, you know you shouldn't leave your dorm, you could get hurt," Hermione admonished.

'_Yeah, that's right make me feel guilty .'_ Harry thought before actually saying, "I'm sorry guys. I was just in the Room of Requirement, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." The small boy pulled off his shirt before speaking again. "Umm…could you guys turn around while I change?"

"Are you shy all of a sudden Harry, got something to hide?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I didn't mean you. Ron. You can look if you want to. I meant the girls," Harry said laughingly. Ron blushed and mumbled something under his breath while the two girls turned so the small brunette could change. When he finished, he climbed into bed and closed his curtains after saying, "Goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning."

The rest of the room's occupants decided that they could no longer search with the boy in the room.

* * *

Down in the Dungeons a very different scene was playing.

"Drakie, why are you so late getting in? Did you sneak out to Hogsmeade and buy me something nice?" asked the screeching voice of one Pansy Parkinson.

"Do **not** call me that, Parkinson, and why would I buy you anything, I hate you," Draco said as he fell exhausted onto the leather couch in the seventh year common room. It seemed as if he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. He turned slightly and gazed longingly at the door that led to his personal rooms, a privilege of every Slytherin seventh year. If only this cow of a girl would leave him alone so he could go and dream of his love.

"Loosen up Draco, you know she means well. La puttana sfortunata è la juat troppo stupida di realizzare che lei è gaio," Blaise Zabini said while he laughed at the girl's dumbfounded expression.

"Fermer la baise ! Nous ne discutons pas ma sexualité dans la langue devant cette prostituée de commérage," Draco said as he glared at the closest thing he had to a friend in the snake pit.

"Why not, il mio drago? I'm sure it must be dark in there," Blaise said with a grin.

"I swear to god I will ring your neck if you don't stop," Draco threatened.

"Wait dark in where? I have no idea what you guys are talking about. You both know I can only speak English. Why do you always do this," the girl screeched in a horrible whine as she stomped her way into her room and slammed the door.

As Blaise laughed at her exit, Draco said, "You're the one telling me to be nice to her, look at you!"

"Like you care," the Italian boy tossed back as he sat on a nearby chair.

"I don't, but that's not the point," the Slytherin prince said with a raised eyebrow. "So why are you up so late?"

"I'm just worried about Neville. He keeps talking in riddles about this awful thing that he got dragged into on accident. I don't know what to do to help him, and I hate not being able to do anything. Dray, whatever it is it's really bad. I've seen him when he comes back from these meetings and a swear, he's had _Crucio_ put on him. I don't know what to do," the darker boy finished in tears.

Draco stands up and puts a hand on is friends shoulder to try and comfort him. "Don't worry about it. It does sound horrid, but I'm sure he'll be out of it soon."

"I hope so. Well, goodnight Draco."

The both went into their separate rooms thinking of their two little Gryffindors.

* * *

Translations, in order of appearance:

The unfortunate whore is just too stupid to realize that you are gay.

**Shut the fuck up! We are not discussing my sexuality in any language in front of this gossip whore.**


	9. part nuef

A/N - Look, it's another chapter. I hope you like this one! Please please please rate and review! I would honestly love you all forever if you did.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter…but if I did…

* * *

Harry woke up as he normally did, and since no one else mentioned what happened last night, he didn't either. Everything happened normally, or what used be normal until a few days ago. The _normal_ group made their way down to breakfast, and sat in their normal seats. They all started eating in silence until Ron spoke up.

"So, Harry, did you meet you mystery girl last night?"

Harry was rather shocked by the question. He had thought that the traitors would have more tact than that. Again, they were bothering him about who he was seeing, and they were bringing up last night. Harry wondered how stupid his friend actually was.

"Yeah, we, you know, talked, and stuff," Harry said blushing, playing into the image they had of him. He knew he should feel at least a little bad, but he just couldn't.

"Yeah right. You just '_talked._' Come on Harry, we're seventeen, just admit you got a little action," Seamus said roguishly.

"Well, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Harry said jokingly, hoping his friends wouldn't press anymore. Unfortunately, his ex-friends had less tact that he thought. They continued to tease him for a few minutes until Ron said something extremely stupid.

"I don't understand why you won't tell us mate, she can't be that bad At least you're finally getting some, for awhile we thought you were a fag or something."

Before Harry could explode and blow his cover, Neville stepped in.

"Guys, just leave him alone. If he doesn't want to tell us, I don't see why he should have to."

The group, sans Harry, glared at the slightly chubby boy, who in turn retreated into his tea. Luckily it was time for class. The day passed normally. Nothing much happened, and Harry was simply anxious to see Draco that night. The others in the group were anxious, and for the exact same reason, though they didn't know it.

* * *

The group met the same way they did every night, most with horrid grins on their faces, with thoughts of limitless power in their head. None of them fully realized that they were selling their souls forever for a relatively small increase in power.

"I hope you are all prepared, for tonight we will embark on our journey to achieve the power to vanquish the 'boy-who-lived,'" Dumbledore said as he looked around the room and saw that all his servants were there.

A round of somewhat quiet cheers went though the room. It died quickly though, as Dumbledore silenced them all with a glare. The old man started to chant and suddenly they were all transported into what looked like the waiting room of a muggle dentist's office. No one ever said the Devil didn't have a sense of humor.

"You must be the group from Scotland, I'll just inform Mortvie, and he'll be with each of you shortly. Until he arrives you can wait here and enjoy our various reading materials."

The group collectively turned and saw a smartly dressed young women sitting behind a window on the other side of the room. After she had finished speaking she started to talk on a phone. The group stared at he for a bit longer before looking around the room. It was all white with a bunch of uniform floral patterned chairs. The carpet was an unnatural blue color that seemed to match the paintings of flowers on the walls. There was some of that soothing, natural music coming from somewhere, and on the synthetic wood side tables there were various fishing, medical, and Highlights magazines from at least five years ago. While the group of conspirators sat down to wait, a very different scene was going on in another room in the same underworld.

"I'll be over there as soon as I can, thanks Diane," Draco finished before he hung up the phone and turned to his confused lover. "That was my secretary. She said that Dumbledore and his group are here. Once we get dressed we can go and get this over with."

"You have a secretary?" Harry asked as he was whisked away by his chuckling love to go and get ready.

* * *

The two were ready about a half an hour later, with Harry dressed simply in black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He wasn't meant to stand out or scare, he was just going to be observing. Draco, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. The blonde was wearing tight leather pants that were ripped up and down the legs. They ended in black biker boots on one end and with a spiked belt on the other. In his belt was an assortment on knives and daggers that glittered a dangerous silver. For a top he was wearing a tight black long sleeved leather shirt with buckles all across it. On his back were two swords secured in their scabbards. His hair was still a string blonde, but his eyes seemed to be cracked with black. The blonde turned to the brunette.

"I suppose that we've kept them waiting long enough."

Harry nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

Dumbledore was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't care if he was meeting with the Devil or a lowly student, no one kept him waiting, and that was exactly what this…this…thing was doing. These chairs were uncomfortable and these so called "reading materials" were outdated and boring. The other inhabitants of the room weren't faring much better, either. Everyone was just about to consider leaving when they hear a deep and raspy voice come from over where the secretary's window was.

"Ah, you must be the group from Scotland. I'm not all that sorry to have had to keep you waiting," Draco, or Mortvie as he was about to be know to these humans. "I just had to finish some business else where, I trust you were uncomfortable?"

The assembled group looked at the devil quizzically. They had not expected him to look so handsome. Also, none of them seemed to exactly catch what he was saying.

"Yes, we completely understand, umm…" Dumbledore trailed off. He had stood when Draco arrived and had just raised his hand as if to shake Draco's.

"You may call me Mortvie. I am, Satan for lack of a better term, and it is me who you will be selling your souls to this fine evening," Draco said with a malicious smirk.

"Excellent. I suggest we do this as quick as possible because you are obviously a busy man. All we have to do is sign, correct?" Albus asked, a little miffed about his hand not being shaken.

"I will take each of you privately to do the actual signing, but I must warn you that you are selling your souls for eternity. You will never get them back."

"Yes, yes we know!" The whole group seemed to say.

Draco simple frowned a bit. _'That was the problem with humans,'_ he thought to himself, _'they don't understand the concept of eternity. It is far to much for their minds to handle. Eternity is forever, it doesn't end. They won't get their souls back, not that most of these people would have had a fun afterlife, but at least they would have stayed dead. The best form of torture is making a person relive a life similar to that of the ones they tormented, and being aware of the whole thing. Stupid mortals.'_ Draco continues to frown at the group before turning to his secretary. "Who is first on the list, Diane?"

"One, Neville Longbottom," The blonde woman says as she looks at a computer screen.

"Ah, yes. Right this way Mr. Longbottom. The rest of you just sit tight and wait your turn," Draco turned and Harry followed him out. Neville stood nervously and Diane motioned for him to follow. He did after someone from his group pushed him.

The three entered a room through a stark white door. The room inside, though, was very different from everything else. Dark red carpet and cream and mahogany walls. There was a low, black metal coffee table surrounded by three comfortable looking black and red leather chairs. The two lovers sat on one side of the table and waited for the nervous human to sit. Once he did Draco spoke.

"We are here to offer you protection. We know that you do not want to do this, and it has always been my policy never to force someone to give away something as precious as their soul. If you choose not to sell your soul, no one will be the wiser, and you will no longer be under the control of that madman."

"If he's such a madman why are you letting him do this? Why are you giving him power? All he wants to do is hurt people, he wants to hurt my friend!" Neville burst out rather suddenly. One could only assume it was nerves.

"Because he is a stupid man. It's not like he's getting a lot of power, and the one he wishes to control already has , master, so to speak," Draco said with a side long glance at Harry.

"If you can protect me from those freaks, I want to keep my soul."

"Excellent…"


	10. part dix

A/N - Hello my darlings. I know, I'm an awful, awful person. It's been months since I updated. I've just been so busy. I'm sorry. The writers block has been terrible, it's as if my muse has left me for someone else. I swear though, I will have another chapter up by the end of this month…it will happen. It would help me greatly if you would all leave reviews, constructive criticism is always nice, and flames make excellent smores.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, because if I did that Ginny bitch would have never gotten her claws into Harry, he's Draco's.

* * *

"Excellent. Now, I hope you understand that you are not to reveal to anyone that you know what is going on with this group," Draco said before Neville butted in.

"Wait you mean I'm going to have to stay with these monsters?"

"Of course not. They will forget that you were ever in this group and instead of leaving through that door," Draco pointed to the door that the group had entered through, "you will exit through this door," He pointed to a plain wooden door that looked a bit out of place. "and find your self in the bedroom of a certain seventh year Slytherin. You will tell him that you are no longer a part of the group you previously were. You are then free to do as you wish."

"You mean you don't expect payment for this?" Neville asked nervously. This man wasn't anything like what Dumbledore had described the Devil to be.

"I'm simply giving back what was taken from you in my name. righting another's wrong, but a wrong none the less," Draco said smiling. "You may go now." He gestured to the previously mentioned wood door. Neville stared at it for a moment before going through.

"Why would Neville want to go to the Slytherin dorms?" Harry asked Draco.

"Oh, Blaise and Neville have been dating of the better part of two years. Blaise has been really nervous about him lately though, apparently Dumbledore likes to use _Crucio_," Draco said as he looked at the table. Suddenly a black phone appeared. Draco picked it up, and without dialing spoke into it. "You can send in the next guest Diane."

The rest of the souls were sold quickly. The people always declined being set free and signed their names in blood on the contract. If they had taken the time to look at what they were signing they would know how bad this deal was for them. An eternity of servitude for a one third increase in power, it was ridiculous.

Finally it was Dumbledore's turn. He was the last one to enter the room and was quite irritated by then. The old man felt that he was most important, that he should have gone first, not…well, he couldn't remember who went first, but it most definitely was not him.

"Hello gentle men, I'm sure we can make this quick and painless, I really must be getting back to my school," Dumbledore said with a sickeningly sweet fake smile.

"Oh, don't worry, it will be quick. I can't guarantee painless, though," Draco said with a malicious smile. He couldn't wait to make the old man suffer. "Now, are you absolut-"

"Of course I'm sure. Can we get this over with?" Dumbledore cut him off condescendingly.

Draco just scowled before pulling out the contract with Dumbledore's name on it. The blonde then took his headmaster's hand a cut into the index finger. Dumbledore winced, but signed his name on the dotted line. Suddenly the professor fell to his knees in agony. A bright light surrounded his body as his soul left and entered the urn that was inscribed with his name. then, a small amount of power entered his body and the old man collapsed. Draco and Harry had sat watching, showing no emotion, but when Harry was sure the man was finally out he practically launched himself into Draco's arms.

"I can't believe I trusted those people. I can't believe I loved them. Why do they hate me?" Harry cried into his lovers arms.

Draco rubbed soothing circles on his love's back. "I have no idea, mon cher. You are such a wonderful person. You are amazing, strong, and brave. You deserve this less than anyone else, but alas, you are Harry Potter. You seem to attract homicidal maniacs."

Harry giggled as his boyfriends words of encouragement turned sillier. He smiled into Draco's chest, realizing, again, just how much the boy loved him.

Suddenly, the old man, who had been previously unconscious on the floor, started to stir.  
Harry removed himself from Draco's lap and the blonde stood up and went over to the man, who until recently, had had great power over him and his love.

"Get up, you piece of human scum," he said kicking Dumbledore.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Dumbledore said as he got up. "You have no right."

"You'll find that even if I didn't before, I definitely do now. You see, I own you now, you are nothing more than, a slave to me. I'll let you live out the rest of your life in relative peace, but remember, you will never be free. Now get out of here you filth, and take your lackeys with you," The blonde spat out before he grabbed Harry's hand and stormed out the door.

* * *

The next day at school showed the Headmaster, and most of the staff, along with a few students, looking entirely haggard and unhappy. The members of the group did feel more powerful, but they also felt a heavy weight that none of them could understand.

Neville was happier than he had been most of the year, though he was a bit nervous when he first saw Ron and Hermione, but when neither of them said anything he knew he was in the clear. There was something bothering him though. The Devil he had dealt with last night reminded him of someone, not at first, when he had seen the Demon with the others, but later, when it had just been the two of them. No, it had been three. Whoever was with the Devil reminded him of someone as well. Neville just wished he could figure out who.

Harry for his part couldn't help but feel sick when he had to interact with his Housemates. Harry knew that they were scum, but he couldn't forget the time when he had thought they were his friends. Every time that he would look at them, or his teachers, he would feel the urge to vomit. He probably would have to, if every time he looked up he hadn't seen his love's smiling face.

* * *

Harry got into bed that night figuring that it would be harder than normal to sneak out. With everyone having sold their souls he saw no reason for the groups of his fake friends to meet with their leader that night. That was why he was so surprised when he heard the other boys start to whisper and shuffle around.

"I'm so glad that we finally got our power," Harry heard Ron whisper, presumably to the other bots in the group.

"Yeah, we're finally going to be able to wipe that conceited look off Potter's face," Seamus said with venom.

The two boys and Dean quietly made their way out of the room, but Harry was already in tears. He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Harry. You don't need those jerks," Neville said as Harry continued to sob.

Harry looked up with a tear stained face and smiled at one of his only friends.

"Thanks Neville, I know you would never betray me," Harry said looking up at the boy. Harry knew that Neville had never meant to join the horrid group, but Harry still wanted him to admit to it.

Neville, for his part, looked a bit nervous before answering. "Actually Harry, I almost did. Not because I wanted to," the boy added quickly, "but because I was forced to. I heard them going to the Headmasters office, and confronted them. They took me to see Dumbledore. He put me under the Crutacious curse and told me if I didn't join them I would be killed. I was so happy I was able to get out of it in the end. I would never hurt you Harry, you were the first real friend I ever had," the boy finished, almost in tears himself.

Harry looked at Neville before answering with a smile on his face, "I know Neville, I believe you."


	11. part onze

A/N - I'm horrible and awful and a crappy updater...I know...I would hate me if I was reading this story, but have hope young ones. I'm going to look through the nes beta reader section and I shall find someone, and I'm hoping that will make me work at least a little bit faster. Yeah...So I hope that all of you enjoy this new chapter and will remember to feed the author with reviews! Oh, just a small rememinder that I do not own Harry Potter because if I did there would be a token straight guy, not a token gay...

* * *

That night, when he met up with his new lover, Harry couldn't stop thinking about something as they talked. Draco must have noticed that Harry was distracted because he stopped his assault on the smaller boy's neck.

"What's going on in that head of your's love?"

"I was just wondering why _they_ didn't recognize me, or you for that matter. I get that I was hidden and hard to see, but they were talking to you, and well, you looked like you. Well, you dressed up as a goth superhero/villain or maybe someone into bondage and stuff like that, but it was still you."

Draco grinned before answering. "A goth superhero? Most definitely not. I suppose part of the reason they didn't recognize was that they all had their own preconceived notions of what I looked like. I could have been in my Slytherin uniform and they probably would have seen me the way they saw me last night. It's all psychological, I still looked like me, but since they didn't expect to see Draco Malfoy, they didn't."

"If you say so," Harry said as he cuddled into the blonde's side.

"Well, I _do_ say so, so there!" Draco said squeezing his love closer and nuzzling his hair.

Harry giggled before pushing against Draco, igniting a small tickle war between the two. It ended with Draco falling on his back, pulling Harry on top of him, so that the smaller boy straddled his hips. Harry looked down at his lover, smiling sweetly before bringing his lips down onto the blonde's.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Harry asked as he rested his head on the blonde's chest.

"Yes, but you can never say it too many times. I love you too," Draco said as he pulled his love closer to him.

"In that case, I love you," Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, "love you," on the nose, "love you," on the blonde's eyelids, "love you," and finally on the lips. The blonde smiled in return and allowed Harry a temporary dominance over the kiss.

The two merely made out for what felt like hours until Draco flipped the two so he was on top. With a wicked grin he proceeded to show Harry exactly how much he loved him until their return to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning Harry stretched as he woke up, his eyes closed as he tried to work out the kinks of sleep. He opened his eyes as he brought his arms down and promptly fell back with a shout.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked as the red head moved back, giving Harry room to sit up again.

"I was just going to wake you up, mate," the red head said with a grin that looked awfully fake to Harry.

"Well you didn't have to get right in my face. I almost had a bloody fucking heart attack," the petite brunette said as he swiped his hand through his unruly hair. "I'm going to take a shower and try to calm down."

"Stop making such a big deal out of it!" Ron snapped surprising Harry.

The red head stormed out of the room and was followed rather quickly by Seamus and Dean. Harry looked to his one remaining roommate quizzically.

"I don't think I want to know," Neville said as he dragged himself out of his own bed.

"I think I agree with you on that Nev," Harry said slapping the Herbology protégé on the back as the two made their way into the dormitory bathrooms.

* * *

"The time to strike is near," Albus Dumbledore said to the assembled group. The day had been rather uneventful, and the headmaster wanted to get the problem of Harry Potter out of the way as soon as possible. "What has _he _been up to today?"

"He wouldn't talk to me at all, he was hanging out with Longbottom the whole day, he wouldn't even sit next to me," Ron said stepping forward.

"I see, and why do you think this is?" the headmaster asked obviously displeased.

"I have no idea sir."

"Liar, you know you freaked him out this morning, I know I would be freaked out waking up to your mug an inch away from my face," Seamus said with a snort. Dean chuckled in response as Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. The two Gryffindors quieted. "Is this true Ronald?"

"Yes sir," the young man said trembling.

"_Crucio._"

* * *

"Hey baby."

"Hi Blaise," Neville said as he quickly entered the Slytherin common room. The two ran as quickly as possible to the taller boy's room. Once inside a quick locking and silencing spell was sent at the door before the two collapsed into bed together.

Hours later the two were laying in the bed entwined so thoroughly that they appeared to be one person.

"Did you have any trouble sneaking out tonight love?" Blaise asked the Gryffindor as he nuzzled his hair.

"Hmm, no, none at all. The dorm was completely empty. I mean I expected the others to be meeting with Dumbledore," Neville shivered slightly remembering what those meetings where like. Blaise simply held the boy closer. "but I thought that Harry would be there. I guess he really is seeing someone."

"I think that Draco is too. He seems a lot happier lately and he doesn't get an annoyed look on his face when I talk about how wonderful you are."

At this Neville giggled and sweetly kissed the Slytherin he was in love with. "Do you think I should tell Harry that I'm with someone so he doesn't think it's weird when I leave at night. I men you told Draco and he was fine with it. I don't think Harry would freak out about me dating a slimy Slytherin," Neville asked shyly.

"Baby if I wasn't worried about what our families would say and your safety in your house I would tell the whole world that I am in love with the most amazing person alive, Neville Longbottom!"

With that Blaise leaned in and captured his love's lips, starting another bout of lovemaking that would last throughout the night.


	12. part douze

A/N - Sorry this is so long in getting out. This chapter definitly opens up more questions than it answers, and it's a little short, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. I'm going to be working on this a littel bit more because it's summer. I don't own Harry Potter and would love for you to review!

* * *

"Hey Harry," Neville said as he sat down next to the green-eyed boy in the library.

"Hey," Harry responded a little distracted.

After a few minutes of working in silence Neville cleared his throat and began to talk. "Harry there's something that I need to tell you, something that might make you hate me, but I want you to hear me about before you go storming off alright?"

"Nev I doubt you could tell me something that would make me that mad, but if it does I promise to listen," Harry said looking worried for his friend.

"Well, you see, I might not always be in the dorms at night, and it's not because I'll be with those scum who pretend to be your friends. You see, I've been seeing someone."

"That's great Neville, who is the lucky bird?" Harry asked smirking inwardly. He had remembered Draco telling him about Neville and Blaise, but he never thought the boy in front of him would get up the courage to tell him, and now that he had there was nothing wrong with a bit of innocent teasing.

"Well that's part of it Harry, you see I'm actually dating a guy," Neville said looking at Harry nervously, as if the other boy might start yelling at him.

"Is that what you were worried about Neville?" Harry asked with a slight laugh. "The 'girl' the Ron and the others were asking about is actually a boy, just don't tell them."

"So you _are_ seeing someone! I wondered where you were when I snuck off to meet Blaise. OH!" Neville exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth and staring wide eyed at Harry.

"Blaise, isn't he a Slytherin?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I know that everyone thinks that Slytherins are evil but Blaise is different. He's the sweetest and nicest person in the world and I really love him. Please don't be angry with me, you're practically my only friend!" Neville said in a rush, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Neville calm down! I could never hate you for who you love! As long as he treats you right and you're really happy the two of you have my blessing. Oh Neville don't cry, come here," Harry said as he dragged the weeping boy into his arms for a hug.

"What exactly is going on here?" a voice asked from behind the two boys.

The two Gryffindors broke apart quickly, afraid that one of Dumbledore's gang had caught them. They instantly relaxed when they saw who was there.

"Blaise! I was just telling Harry about, umm, well us," Neville finished quietly.

"So then why were you hugging?"

"I thought that Harry was upset with me and I started crying, Harry was just reassuring me," Neville said to his boyfriend.

"Well, if that's all," Blaise trailed off as he wound his arms around the Gryffindor.

"Keep it in your pants," Draco joked, shoving his friend.

Harry and the other two laughed. After being quickly shushed by Madame Pince, the four sat down to study companionably.

* * *

In a different corner of the library, something that was very different from studying was taking place.

"We should just attack him tonight. That way it will be over with and we can begin our rule," Ginny said to the other Gryffindors at the table.

"We can't! We have to follow Dumbledore's plan. He will tell us when to attack and he will lead us to victory," Hermione said glaring at the other girl.

"Yeah Ginny, you could get us all in trouble for just thinking about not following the plan," Seamus said as he glared at the youngest redhead.

"If you want to do something so badly, why don't you just go back to trying to seduce Harry? I don't see how Dumbledore would get upset at you for trying to follow your old orders," Colin Creevey said to his year mate.

"Actually, that's a really good idea Colin. Harry says that he has a girlfriend, but we've seen no proof of this. Ginny if you can seduce him I'm sure whatever Dumbledore is planning will go more smoothly," Hermione said while she nodded at the young man.

"I'm not sure I really like the idea of my younger sister seducing anyone," Ron said scratching the back of his head.

"Ron don't such a prude!" Ginny exclaimed as she flipped her hair behind her head.

Ron just looked at his sister sadly as the others continued to plot and plan. Sometimes, well, most times really, he couldn't remember why he had agreed to do this to his best friends. He didn't even remember agreeing to joining, he barely remembered selling his soul. Everyone talked about it wistfully and with pride, but all he could do was smile and nod. He knew he had to talk about it someone, but he had no idea who to turn to. He couldn't tell Harry, he couldn't stand to see his friends face when he confessed to his crimes. Things with this group were getting deeper and deeper, and he had a feeling he should get out as soon as he could, as long as it wasn't too late.

* * *

"My Lord, you have called me," Severus said as he bowed before The Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Yes my loyal servant I have. What news do you have of Dumbledore's plans?"

"I seems as if he and his group have been to visit Mortvie," Severus said seriously, "It seems as if he is ready to try and destroy Harry Potter."

"What do you make of this Severus?" Voldemort asked seriously.

"I believe that Mortvie has finally taken a mate and that he will not take kindly to any threats on his mate's life," Snape said as he raised an eyebrow, hoping that his Lord would get the message. The nod he received answered his unasked question.

* * *

A/N- So I'm gonna totally pretend that I didn't fck up in this chapter and just role with what wrote. The second I saw the reviews I came up with an explanation….guess this means you'll be getting the update super super soon! All will be explained…


	13. part treize

A/N- AHHHH twists and turns abound in this new, and quickly made, chapter of my saga. So I have to give a special thank to njferrell and Devils-only-one for catching my little (or not so little) slip. They are part of the reason this got made so quickly. This chapter is very complicated, and again opens up soem more questions. It also introduces mroe characters into the story. I'm hoping to end this around 20 chapters, but we'll see how that happens. I'm already thinking about sequals for each individual person. like a oneshot for each, who knows. So yeah. I hope you like this and I would love reviews, and please point out any mistakes I make...because I do make them. Yep, just a small reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with them all. I hope you liek this though, because I'm actually really pleased wiht all of the new turns I'm creating for myslef...oh and I had a change in heart of how I feel about Ron, so that explains part of this chapter...Happy Reading!

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he put down the mirror in his hand. He felt ridiculous sometimes, reporting to a dead man as if he were alive, but his former Lord had been granted a small reprieve from death. He was able to communicate with one person through these awful mirrors. The whole thing stunk of something that mutt Black would have done. He felt even more ridiculous having to bow to the stupid piece of glass and metal, but who was he to refuse a dead man's wish. Still even as degrading as he felt this activity was he valued Voldemort's opinion, it had definitely come in helpful.

He sometimes found it odd though, that the first day he found the mirror was the first day that he had heard the whisperings of Dumbledore's scheme. He had been in the staff room when Sprout and McGonagall had been talking in hushed voices, and since he was such a concerned staff member he just _had_ to listen in. unfortunately what he heard was more than just gossip.

_'We'll be meeting for the first time tonight. Dumbledore has finally selected the students to help bring down you-know-who,' McGonagall has said over her cup of tea. Severus had thought it weird at the time, seeing as Lord Voldemort had been defeated._

_'Did he get everyone that he wanted, I thought he was having trouble getting the youngest Weasley boy to help?" Sprout had asked, piquing Severus' interest further. _

_'Turns out he was sick of being in Potter's shadow after all, I suppose,' McGonagall said as the women turned to talk of other things. _

After he had heard that Severus had stormed down to his quarters to think. He had know that something was not right with Dumbledore lately, he had been far more secretive and annoying as of late. Severus had desperately needed someone to talk to about this, but he had no idea who he could trust. He would have normally gone to Minerva, but it seemed that even she was willing to betray her pupil.

That had been when he'd heard it, a voice that he had thought he would never hear again.

_'Severus! Get over here this instant!'_

_Snape looked to where the sound had come from and saw a mirror, a mirror that currently sounded like his former master._

_'My Lord, is that you?' Severus had asked, gingerly picking up the looking glass. What he saw shocked him. Instead of his own reflection he saw the image of his Lord before the man's rebirth. Instead of snakelike features he saw Tom Riddle, the man he had always been true to._

_'No Severus it's your muggle father. Of course it's me!' the man in the mirror exclaimed._

After he had apologized profusely for the disrespect Severus had explained what he had heard to Voldemort, hoping he would shed some light on the issue. He did, and had continued to every time Severus had come to the man for advice. He had to admit though, he preferred this Dark Lord to the one that had been able to curse him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the school something far more sinister, with people who should be far less, was going on.

"I have come up with our plan to defeat Harry Potter," Dumbledore said behind steeple fingers as he surveyed the crowd before him.

"We anxiously await your plan Sir, we will do anything you ask of us to rid the world of that horrible brat," Professor McGonagall said as the others around her nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, I understand that all of you are impatient, but you will not have to wait much longer. First we all must gain back the trust that Harry seems to have lost in us. Ron and Hermione I want you to act as you always used to, including giving the boy space when he asks for it, and Ginny I want you to become Harry's girlfriend, or something of the sort. If he loves you, his guard will be down. Everyone else I want you to treat him like you did when he first came to this school. I want you to make him think he is special, the more arrogant he is, the easier he will be to take down."

"As you wish Sir."

* * *

Ron felt sick. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore, he wasn't sure who he was anymore. Why were his parents agreeing to let Ginny seduce Harry, where all of the professors encouraging it. What the hell was going on.

Ron looked up very slowly and started to glance at everyone in the room. None of them looked as sick as he felt, they all looked fine, well, a little bit maniacal, but fine none the less. Something was going very very wrong, and he had to find out what it was.

"You are all dismissed."

Ron looked up sharply at he sound of Dumbledore's voice. The room started to spin, so he put his head back down again.

"Let's go Ron, we must get back to the dormitories."

Hermione's voice floated into his ears with all of the delicacy of a chainsaw.

"I'm a bit peckish, I think I'll head down to the kitchens for a bit," he managed to stammer out as he stood.

Ron quickly left the room before anyone else could comment. He made is way down the stairs of the castle to the entrance hall, but instead of going toward the kitchens he turned down into the dungeons. The cool air felt good against his heated skin and his nausea began to subside.

Then they hit him, the memories of the past few months slammed into his head with incredible force. The redheaded teen was doubled over on the floor sobbing as he remembered everything that he had done to hurt his friend. He had to find help, and he could only think of one man to turn to.

* * *

A hard rap on the door startled Severus out of his thoughts. Before he rose to open the door, the surly potions master glanced at the clock.

"Who on earth would call upon a teacher at one in the morning," he muttered out loud to himself as he walked to the door. "In fact, who knows where my rooms are?"

"Professor Snape you've got to help me!" Ron Weasley said as he ran into his potion master's chambers before slamming the door shut.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

"You've got to help me! I think I've been under the _Imperius_ curse for awhile. I think that I did something horrible. Oh no! I think I betrayed Harry!" the boy finished falling into a heap on the floor.

Severus just stared at the redhead for a bit longer before helping his student up and leading him to the couch.

"Mr. Weasley would you please tell me what is wrong in a more coherent manner so that I may deign to help you."

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. This whole year has been a sort of a blur. Around the end of the summer Hermione kept trying to convince to join this club or something of Dumbledore's. I kept saying no, but the next thing I know I'm sitting at a table in the library talking about how to kill Harry. I don't know what's going on and I think that I've done something I can't take back. You have to help me sir, there's no one else I can turn to," Ron finished pitifully, tears streaming down his face.

Severus observed the boy in front of him for a moment. He knew that this young man could be the one to help him over throw that dottering old fool, but he didn't want to use Ron, like he had already been used.

"I believe I may be able to help you Mr. Weasley, let me tell you what I know," Severus finally said as he sat down. He had a feeling he would not be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

"Sirius?"

"What is it?" the black haired man whom many presumed dead answered.

"I'm worried about Harry."

"And why is that, love?"

Remus sat up in bed and looked at his lover.

"A while ago Molly and Arthur started talking about this new group that Dumbledore was forming, something about wanting to control people who were too powerful for their own good. I told them no right away because I didn't want to get involved in another one of Dumbledore's schemes, but I just get the feeling that they were talking about controlling Harry."

"Why would anyone want to control Harry, he's just a little pup?" Sirius asked as he sat up a little.

"Why would anyone lie about you being James and Lily's Secret Keeper and have you thrown in Azkaban for twelve years, or why would anyone tell your godson you were dead when you were just in a coma, and why would anyone threaten you to stay hidden and away from Harry?" Remus asked near hysterical. "Dumbledore's insane, you know that, you've seen proof of that, you've been hurt by it. He's trying to hurt our cub, the same way he's hurt you," Remus said calming down slightly and nuzzling his nose into Sirius' chest.

"I know he's a horrible man, but even if he is hurting Harry what can we do. No offense babe, but most people see you as a monster, and I'm supposed to be dead, you know what he'll do to us if I come out of hiding," Sirius said with tears forming in his eyes

"I know but there must be something we can do," Remus said sadly.

"Why Remi and Siri cry?' a small voice asked from the door.

Both men looked up and saw their two year old son.

"How on earth did you get out of your crib Teddy?" Sirius asked as he quickly put on a pair of boxer. He threw a pair to Remus before going to the toddler and picking him up.

"I no sleep," the little boy said snuggling into the arms of one of his two fathers.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight, little angel," Remus said as he pulled back the covers for Sirius and Teddy.

"No more dream mommy and daddy?" Teddy asked looking up at the werewolf with huge eyes.

"No more bad dreams of your mom and dad little guy."

Teddy smiled at the two men as he snuggled into the bed. While he was drifting off to sleep Remus and Sirius locked eyes over his head. The two of them knew they would do just about anything to protect Tonk's and Kingsley's child, even if it meant Sirius had to stay away from Harry for the time being, but it looked as if things were turning bad. They just hoped they could protect both of their cubs in the fight that was sure to happen.


	14. part quatorze

A/n: So raise of hands, who else finds it ironic that when my computer is practically in shambles I make time to write, but when I have all of my word documents in nice little folders I fail to actually do anything. It's mostly because I don't have a flash player with the inter-webs that I have and that takes away a lot of what I normally do, there is only so much fan-fic one can read before going insane. Add to the fact that there is an awful lot of...not so great stuff all of a sudden (again, that was actually the reason I stopped read HP stuff a while ago). Anyway long story short, I have open office and I'm gonna use it (I'm actually procrastinating, the weather is total shit and I really don't want to take the bus to wal-mart). So now that I'm done whit the longest a/n I've ever written please remember that I do not own Harry Potter and I love reviews oh so much, they make the awful rainy/snowy outside just disappear in my mind.

* * *

Severus Snape stared down at the trembling red head that sat before him, crumpled on the floor in his quarters. The youth looked shaken and Severus could only think of one thing that would help them both through what was sure to be a rather sleepless night. The tall professor picked up Ronald and deposited him on an overstuffed couch that sat before the fire in the middle of the lounge. When the Gryffindor made a noise to protest Snape just glared at him and continued on to the liquor cabinet to pour the both of them a tumbler of Muggle scotch.

"I have a feeling we will both appreciate these before the night is out," Severus said as he handed one of the glasses to the young man. Ron just stared at it while Severus continued to speak. "I believe that I know what you speak of, but you must tell me everything that you know, everything that you have remembered."

Ron looked up at his surly potions professor. He took a large swallow of the alcohol in his hand and began his tale, the betrayal of Harry Potter.

* * *

"Ron! Why don't we go up to your room and talk for a little while?"

It was a bright and sunny summer day, and the group of teenagers was sitting by pond near The Burrow. Harry was trying to talk to Luna and Neville while Ginny was hanging off the poor boys arm. He wondered why no one else seemed to notice that Harry didn't really like the attention all that much. He knew Ginny was his sister, but he felt awful for his mate, what with the way everyone was pushing the two of them together. The twins were swimming in the pond, and all of the other school friends his mum had allowed him to invite were eating and chatting close by. Hermione however, well it seemed like she was trying to whisper something in his ear, which was odd seeing as she hadn't talked to him all summer.

- - - - _flashback_ - - - -

_"Ron I just wanted to you to know that I have feelings for you too," the bushy haired girl looked up at him through her eyelashes. She had dragged him out of the Great Hall saying that she had something important to tell him. _

_"Feelings for me? What kind of feelings?" the red head asked, just wishing he could get back to the meal._

_"Love, Ron. I love you like I know you love me."_

_"I don't love you 'Mione, you're like my bloody sister. Besides I thought you knew I didn't fancy birds."_

_"What are you saying Ronald?" Hermione asked with anger infused in her voice._

_"I thought everyone knew, I mean I was fooling around with that bloke from Hufflepuff most of the year. I'm flattered that you feel that way for me, but it's not like I was leading you on or anything. I'm sorry Hermione, if you came here expect us to get together it's just not going to happen." _

_With that the young man left the class room they had been holed away in. He didn't look back, but if he had he would have seen the seething look of a woman who thought she had been scorned. _

- - - - _end flashback_ - - - -

"Hmm...oh hello Hermione, are you talking to me again?" Ron asked as he continued to take in his surroundings.

"I was never not talking to you, Ronnie, we were just having a lovers' spat."

"We would have to be lovers first, and you aren't exactly my type," Ron said laughingly.

"Ronald, this joke isn't funny anymore, you know we are meant to be," the girl said as she glared at the carefree red head.

Ron sat up, looking serious. "This isn't a joke, it never has been. I'm gay Hermione, I'm never going to be interested in you that way." Ron shook his head. "I'm really sorry that you feel like we should be together, but we shouldn't, that's just the way things are." With that Ron walked away from the gathering on to the house.

Hermione was still pissed, Ron didn't think he wanted her for some reason, but that didn't matter. He was going into The Burrow, just like he was supposed to. Once he walked in Dumbledore would hit him with an _Imperio _and he would do everything the Headmaster said. She was sure she could just ask him to make Ron fall in love with her. It was better this way she supposed, at least now she would never have to worry about him cheating.

_'Or about that stupid Potter brat,_' she thought with a smirk. '_Ron has refused his parents' offer to join the group for that last time. His misplaced loyalty will no longer stand in the way of the greater good, and our love_.'

* * *

Ron paused to take another drink of the liquor. It burned his throat, but right now that pain was a welcome relief to the sick sense of dread that had filled him as he told his tale.

"The girl who I thought was one of my best friends has been technically raping me the entire school year. Merlin, all of this is just so very wrong and scary." He looked up at his professor with empty eyes.

"If you wish to stop for the moment I am sure we can continue this discussion tomorrow," Severus said, being uncharacteristically kind to this poor boy whose faith in humanity had been ripped away so violently.

"No I've started, I've got to finish."


	15. part quinze

A/n: So I went on a writing spree and I was like I'll update when I have 100 hits on the last chapter, well obviously i did get that many, but I only got 1 review...1, I hate the people who are like I'll only update once I get 5 reviews, so I won't do that, but I will plead with all of you to give me feedback, I love it!! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have the next one half finished, but even if I finish it tonight, it won't go up till I have 100 hits on this one (I personally think that's fair, it only took like two days). So anyway read and review and remember that I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a college kid in finals week!

* * *

Ron woke up the next day and found himself dizzy and with a headache.

"Ron, last night was wonderful," a voice next to him instead. For some reason he felt that the pitch was far too high. The young man turned his head and was shocked by what he saw.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"I'm cuddling honey, it's usually what people do after they _make love_," the bushy haired girl said as she slid her hand down Ron's chest.

"Make what? Why did we do that?" Ron practically screamed at the girl.

"Why wouldn't we? We _are_ in love Ronald. _Don't_ you remember?"

Ron was about to respond when the world suddenly went black. When he woke up again it was like he was no longer a participant in his own life. He felt as if he was trapped in some sort of sick and twisted movie theater, and no matter how loud he screamed, no one could hear him.

* * *

"I think after a while I just stopped fighting everything. I just went through life in a haze, not knowing why I was doing things. Do you think that if I had fought more I would have been able to get free, that maybe I would have been able to warm Harry or something?" Ron looked up at Severus with red rimmed eyes.

For his own part Severus was staring into his nearly empty glass.

"That is a difficult question to answer. You are a very powerful wizard, but if Dumbledore was the one to cast the spell on you there is no way you could have fought the curse. It is my opinion that if you had not resigned yourself to your fate, you would have gone mad. Then you would be nothing more than a living Inferi. Something must have broken the spell though, you wouldn't happen to remember what that was, would you?" Severus asked, trying to keep his curiosity in check.

"I do, but for some reason I get the feeling you already know what happened."

Severus just smirked as the youth continued with his tale.

* * *

The woman behind the desk had just called Ron's name. As he followed her directions to the right room his head began to ache, he felt as if his brain was being split in half. He wanted to go back the the lobby place where there was no pain, but something was forcing him to go farther. As he finally got to the door he grabbed the handle and the world went black.

"Oh my goodness! What just happened to Ron?" Harry exclaimed as he ran to the boy who used to be his best friend.

"Something else must be controlling him. A person can only sell their soul if it is truly their choice," Draco said as he peered at the collapsed red head. He snapped his fingers and Ron was placed on a cot in the middle of the room.

"You mean someone has been controlling him? For how long?" Harry asked, wondering if he was going to get his friend back, or if he was foolishly raising his own hopes.

Draco continued to look over the youngest male Weasley before he finally looked up and smiled at his love. "It seems that Dumbledore put him under _Imperio_ very close to the end of the summer."

"So you mean this whole year hasn't been him? He doesn't hate me?" Harry asked as he gazed at the blonde man.

"It does seem that way. As far as I can tell he stopped fighting when he realized it was hopeless. His real mind probably has little to no idea about what has been happening with his body. I can remove most of the curse, but he will break the rest of it himself. If he is truly not in league with Dumbledore, he should be free within the week."

* * *

"I just remember the voices sounded so familiar. The last thing I heard was one of them say 'Please wake up Ron, I need you now more than ever before.' It was confusing, but I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. When we got back and everyone was talking about what happened I just agreed with them. Then I felt like I was waking up and the things these people were saying was just disgusting. Hermione was, well I don't even want to talk about her. I just, I don't know what I want to do anymore," Ron finished defeated. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he finished his tale of woe.

Severus, in a seemingly uncharacteristic move gathered the youth into his arms to comfort the red head. Ron was shocked at first, but when he realized that Severus wasn't going to turn him away, he shoved his face into the older man's chest as he cried out the last few months.

Sitting on the end table, next to two empty tumblers of scotch, Tom Riddle watched as his love finally started to heal. Who would have thought that Dumbledore's manipulations of a young man would bring two broken souls together.

* * *

Harry stilled as he heard his betrayers come back into the dorms.

"Where's Ron? He said that he was just going to the kitchen, it's been like an hour," Seamus said as he got into his bed.

"I know, Hermione looks really pissed," Dean said as he laid down.

"Yeah well she practically owns his balls, so he'll probably, you know, make it up to her," Seamus said with a naughty laugh. Dean joined in, and the two fell asleep chuckling.

_'Maybe he's back, maybe I'll have my friend back,'_ Harry thought as he made his way to his secret lover.


	16. part seize

A/N - Hello my lovely readers. Please enjoy this newest chapter of my saga. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten, they make me feel so warm and happy inside. I'm sorry that I don't respond to them, but I'm starting to think that I should...we'll see. So anyway please read and review and just rememeber that I do not own Harry Potter, because I swear to goodness that there would be more boy lovin'!

* * *

"Teddy calm down! You're getting water all over the place!" Remus laughed as he tried to bathe the enthusiastic toddler.

"I'm pretty sure it's a lost cause Moony," Sirius said from the doorway of the bathroom. "I think it's time somebody got out of the water."

"NO! Not done playing!" Teddy cried as Sirius tried to scoop him out of the tub.

"We've got the whole day ahead of us cub. If you get out right now, I promise, as long as the weather's fine, that we'll go to the park," Remus said as he watched his lover try to catch the squirming boy.

"Yeah, I love the park," Teddy said as he raised his arms to Padfoot. "Up."

The two men laughed as they picked up their cub.

"Let's get you dressed so we can get going, right Teddy?" Remus asked as the coupled carried the toddler to his room.

"Yay!"

* * *

In the common room of the Gryffindor House a very different scene was being painted.

"Where were you last night Ronald?" Hermione shrieked as the young man made his way down the boys dorms' staircase.

"It's none of your business Granger," Ron spat as he tried to walk passed the girl.

"It is my business Ronald! I _am_ your _girlfriend_," she stated as if it was obvious.

"Not anymore. I'm done with you, I'm done with this whole school. I'm dropping out at breakfast."

"No you are not! You're not allowed to!" Hermione screamed at the red head.

"I can do what I want. I'm a legal adult in the wizarding world and therefore I can make my own decisions," Ron said as he finally stormed out of the common room, leaving all of the students in shock.

Nobody noticed Harry as he stepped out of the common room to try and find his lost friend.

"Ron, wait up!" Harry called when he saw the red head.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I swear I never meant anything," Ron said to the smaller boy when he finally caught up.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, not wanting to reveal his secret.

Ron looked down at Harry before dropping to the floor and telling the small black haired boy is story.

* * *

The hallway was silent, but not empty. Harry just watched and listened as his former best friend told him of the horror this school year had been.

"And then I started remembering little things, and on my way to get away from _those_ people the memories came rushing back. All of the things I simply ignored my body doing, I know everything I did. I feel horrible about it, I'm so sorry," Ron finished, crying almost as hard as he had last night.

Harry dropped down so that he could sit next to his friend.

"It's alright Ron. I know you would have never betrayed me of your own freewill, that's probably why they had to control you. What do you think you're going to do now. Dumbledore will surely know that you've broken free, I don't want you to be hurt anymore than you already have been," Harry said, concern evident in his voice. He had just found his friend again, he didn't want to lose him.

"I'm going to leave school and stay with someone whose going to help me stop all of this madness," Ron said, the tears finally drying on his cheeks.

"It wouldn't happen to be the person you went to for help last night, would it?" Harry asked slyly. Even though Ron had not told him the name of the mystery man, he could tell that his friend seemed to have a little crush on whoever he had spilled his heart to.

"It is, but I can't tell you who because I don't want him hurt either," Ron said quickly as his cheeks turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair.

"It's alright Ron," Harry said as he stood up. "Now I believe that you have a school to drop out of."

Ron just grinned at his friend as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *


	17. part dixsept

A/N - Right, so I haven't abandoned this...I've just haven't really worked on it a lot. Here's a new chapter with all sorts of good things. I read through what I already have, and I'll be editing all of my old chapters, mostly just grammar, so there really won't be anything new there. I'll try and type up some more chapters to have ready...Again, I'm sorry about the huge gap in posting. If you're still readying this story I really appreciate it. I also love reviews and I'd like all of you to know that I make no money from this. Thanks for checking out my stuff!

* * *

Down in the Great Hall Hermione was telling a tale of her own.

"And then he said he didn't love me. He's _not_ supposed to be able to do that!" Hermione shrieked to the Headmaster. She was standing in front of the staff table and making quite a scene.

"Calm down my dear. Ron is too weak of a wizard to throw off my _Imperio_, I'm sure this is him being afraid of commitment or some rot like that. He's probably just scared of how much he loves you," Dumbledore said with a condescending smile.

"Can he do that while under the curse?"

"I commanded him to love you more deeply than any other person he has met. If this is his natural reaction to such a situation, it cannot be helped. I am sure that the two of you will fix your differences with in the week, and besides if it continues to be a problem after that I can always call Ron up for a quick meeting," the Headmaster finished with a smirk. This seemed to please Hermione as she just smiled and flounced back to her house table.

Severus couldn't believe how stupid the two of them were. They were talking about casting unforgivable on a student in front of the entire school, and more specifically within the hearing range of two teachers not under the awful control that the headmaster seemed to have. Still, he didn't like the look on the headmaster's face and he couldn't help but be worried for the redhead.

Of course, that was the exact moment that said redhead chose to make his entrance, with Harry Potter at his side.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I need to speak with you," Ron announced as he marched to the head table.

"Yes, I've been hearing some very interesting things, why don't we just take this up to my office, no need to disturb everyone's meal," the Headmaster said with a benevolent smile on his face and an unsettling glint in his eyes.

"I don't think so old man, I've got one thing to say, and I can say it here. I Ronald Bilius Weasley do hereby withdraw from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." After the last syllable, a wave of energy rushed through the hall, it was the first time in history that a student had left the school voluntarily. Ron's things appeared at his side, and with one last glare directed at the Gryffindor table he marched out of the Great Hall and presumable out of the school. Only one man knew that he was actually headed down to the dungeons through a secret passage.

* * *

The day had been hellish and Snape had been forced to assign detentions to over half of his students, to be served with Filch of course. The potions master had just barely stopped himself from taking points from his own Slytherins. The Gryffindors had been the worst, those not in the know constantly gossiping about the reasons for the boy's hasty departure and the traitorous students that led to his situation had murder in their eyes.

He was finally back in his rooms for the day, classes were over and he rarely went to dinner in the Great Hall anymore. He had been anxious to see how Ron had settled into his new home. Severus felt bad, he knew his windowless rooms in the dungeons were no place for a teenager to stay all day. He hoped that all of this nastiness would be finished quickly so Ron could go and live his life, even if a part of him was already attached to the boy.

"Hello sir, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for most of the school," Ron said when he noticed the professor.

"You do not need to call me sir, you _are _staying in my quarters. Severus will suffice."

Ron smiled as his cheeks turned a light pink, he was happy that Severus considered him close enough to use his first name.

"As to your question, the day was only slightly more trying then normal. However, I fear that Gryffindor has no chance at the House Cup now," Severus said as he sat down next to his former student. "How was your day, I cannot imagine that sitting in my quarters was incredibly interesting."

"It wasn't so bad, I met your, uh, friend," Ron said as he wriggled uncomfortable.

"My friend? Oh, you mean my Lord. I had been planning on introducing the two of you tonight, but it seems as if my plans were foiled, perhaps by an obnoxious talking mirror?"

"Yeah, something like that. It took my an hour to find him, we talked for a bit, he told me to call him Tom," Ron said as he shrugged at the older man.

"That is odd, what were you calling him before?"

"Voldemort."

"Ah, yes that would be why. Did you notice his appearance?"

"Yeah he looked about your age and normal, but why would that matter, I thought he became Voldemort when he was in school?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but he became something completely different when he was reborn, I believe that he wishes to forget the last few years."

"Well I can't really blame him. I know I wouldn't want to remember going crazy and being hated. Not to mention having to remember your own death. I can't understand why anyone would choose to be a ghost, just reliving that awfulness over and over while having to watch everyone live their lives," Ron finished with a shudder.

"Ghosts aren't the only one who do that," Severus muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Ron asked turning to the man that had taken him in when he thought there was no hope left.

Severus looked up, startled that he had been heard. "It is nothing you need to worry about Ronald."

Ron continued to look at the man he had considered one of his worst enemies over the past few years. He had heard what his former professor had said, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to believe it. That would mean that everything Tom had told him earlier was true.

* * *

Ron was tired. He was physically tired from lugging his things down a narrow passage to the dungeons. He was emotionally tired from his talk with Harry and his confrontation with the Headmaster. Ron though that he cold just lay down on the floor and sleep for a thousand years.

The young man took a second to actually look at the room he was in and decided that the couch was better than the floor. He plopped down and sunk into the comfortable cushion. He took his shoes off, not caring where he left them and started to curl up for a well deserved nap.

Then he heard it, the voice.

"Hello, is someone there? Are you the young man Severus talked to last night?"

Ron shot up and glanced around the room. He didn't see anyone.

"I must be going crazy. I'm hearing voices and talking to myself," he said as he shook his head and laid back down.

"You're not hearing things boy. I am right here, now pick me up so we can talk."

Ron squeaked in fear and tried to hide his lanky frame behind a small decorative pillow from the couch. The small fringed circle, while attractive and comfortable, offered little protection and Ron shook in fear.

"Who are you? You better be careful, I have a pillow," Ron shouted to the seemingly empty room.

"You also have a wand I assume. I think that might be more useful than a pillow," the voice said laughingly.

Ron frowned as he looked down at his hands. It had been far to long of a say for this. He would not stand for some voice that probably wasn't even real making fun of him.

"Shut up you. You're just a figment of my over worked mind. You're not real, so stop being so mean."

"If you would get up and walk to the desk against the wall you would see that I am in fact very real. I would like to have a talk with you Ronald Weasley, if you would be so kind as to oblige me."

Ron's eyes went wide. The voice knew his name and wanted him to go to the desk. He weighed his options. He could ignore the voice but it would probably keep talking to him and he would never get his nap, or he could go and see what was on the desk. As Ron made up his mind and rose from the couch he clutched his pillow closer, just in case.

* * *

Harry said his goodbyes to Neville and rushed outside to meet Draco. It had felt like forever since they had last seen each other. He stopped quickly when he first caught sight of the blonde hair seemingly sparklying in the moonlight. He crept quietly up to the angle and pounced as soon as he was close enough.

* * *

"Oof, Harry, what was that for?" Draco asked as he rolled off his front, now facing the younger man that had tackled him to the ground.

"I couldn't help myself. I though you were supposed to be all powerful, how did you _not_ know I was coming?" Harry asked as he pushed up so he was sitting on Draco's thighs.

"I wasn't trying to listen for you. In fact I generally actively try to dampen my senses, otherwise everything is just too much."

Harry looked down quizzically. "I haven't had any problems like that. The only sense that I noticed being better was my eyesight," Harry said as he took off his glasses, as if to prove his point.

"Don't worry. It will happen soon enough my love," Draco paused, "not to change the subject, but I think we should decide what to do about your little group of betrayers. I fear that they are planning on acting sooner rather than later, especially with Ron jumping ship. Congratulations on getting a friend back by the way," Draco said with a small smile.

"I like that Ron's actually my friend, but eh was to leave so quickly. I'm really worried about him," Harry said as he frowned. He shifted positions so that he was laying with his head pillowed in Draco's chest. The blonde boy raised his hand to run it through the mess of black hair.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I believe he's staying with an old friend of mine."


End file.
